


And I will always love you

by Castiels_Squishy_butt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fallen Gabriel, Insecure Gabriel, M/M, No Sex, Title Subject to Change, Wing Scars, best boyfriend sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3859816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiels_Squishy_butt/pseuds/Castiels_Squishy_butt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is insecure of the scars his wings left. Sam assures him he's perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I will always love you

Sam knew that since the Archangel had fallen he was insecure, but tried to hide it. when San told Gabriel he loved him for the first time he could see that Gabe felt the same and asked why he didn't say anything himself.  
He would never forget the answer he received "Because I figure you would tell me that I was still the asshole who tormented you for fun and that I didn't deserve you."

a year later and they had never gotten making out or doing things in the dark, even then Gabriel was insecure about his wounds and it broke Sam's heart. He tried every chance he could get to compliment Gabe on something, but he would just brush him off with a laugh and "No you're just saying that because you're dating me". But this time Sam had enough; he wanted to show Gabriel that he truly loved him because a new problem was cropping up: "Sam please don't touch my back- that's where my scars are."  
He was becoming even more paranoid that once Sam saw his back he would be disgusted. Tonight Sam was going to prove him wrong because he was completely in love with him and looks couldn't change how he felt.   
All day Sam laid his hands on Gabriel's hips , torso, and shoulders, while kissing him on the cheek and lips whispering about how much he loved him "You'll always be my love no matter how you look." When Finally it was to go to bed, a usually awkward time for them because of the way Gabriel would freak out, he was as gentle as he could be- running his hands up the fallen angels torso, pulling the shirt off but keeping his hands to the front. Gabriel's breath stuttered for a second before Sam captured his lips with his own. Gasping he pulled away "What? Sam what are you doing?"  
"You're the best thing to ever happen to me and I want to make you happy" Sam murmured sliding his hands to Gabriel's lower back  
"You're perfect and some scars aren't going to change that" he whispered into his neck, sliding his hands up to where he could feel the skin pucker a small amount on each side. Looking into the other mans honey eyes Sam said "I could care less about scars because they are on you and nothing could make me ever stop loving you" Running his fingers lightly over the scars causing Gabe to shudder and pull away "Those are from my wings so you know how this affects me I'm sorry but you'l-" He was cut off by being pulled forward and down. Landing in Sam's lap, hands immediately coming to caress is shoulders  
"Don't worry I got you." and Gabriel actually started to relax because he did love Sam and knew Sam wouldn't hurt him.  
As Sam was rubbing Gabriel's shoulders he leaned down to kiss each scar and murmured "do you see how much I love you? You need to love yourself too" and pulled his legs out from under Gabriel's laying by his side and curling protectively around him so he'd feel safe.  
soon though he nudged him, expecting a response.  
" I'm sorry Samster. I know you love me, I love you too. you are too patient for me and... yeah I love you." a moments breath later and he continued "And I promise to be more open with letting tou touch me and being more honest." Snuggling deeper into Sam's arms he fell asleep and Sam just pulled the throw-blanket over them and kissed Gabriel's head " As long as you know how much I love you"


End file.
